Nunca podré escuchar: mamá
by Hermlils
Summary: Un día cualquiera, de la persona menos indicada, encuentras la paz que tanto ansias. Rosalie no esperaba aquella conversación, no se imaginaba aquello. Pero eso le cambiaría para siempre la vida. Oneshot


**Cuando un miedo comienza a revolotear en tu cabeza. Cuando comienzas a pensar en todas las posibilidades que te pueden ocurrir y que, de repente, parece estar demasiado cerca... empiezas a pensar en como las demás personas se enfrentan a esas situaciones, como sufren tus miedos, lo que para tí no son nada más que un miedo que parece flotar pero que deseas que no ocurra. Mi mayor temor es aquello que Rosalie perdió, pero si esto me llega a pasar, solo quiero pensar en aquello que, como Rose, aun tendré.**

**Un beso para todos. Por cierto, como es obvio, solo Alisa y Alec son míos. Besos**

Rosalie observaba a su sobrina jugar con sus padres cerca de los columpios. Amaba a aquella niña con toda su alma, daría todo para que esos ojitos color chocolate no dejaran de brillar. Rió cuando su marido alzó a la pequeña Reneesme por los aires generando que sus risitas de campana resonaran por todo el parque lleno de niños. Luego la niña corrió hacia su madre que la abrazó con cariño hundiendo su nariz en los rizos cobrizos de su hija. Sí, amaba a aquella pequeña, pero algo dentro de sí aún le decía, "tú nunca tendrás eso, por mucho que quieras, nunca tendrás hijos". Y eso la destrozaba, porque ella nunca escuchará decir "mamá" de una pequeña boquita de melocotón dirigida hacia ella, ni sentirá las grandes manos de Emmet alrededor de su vientre acariciando las zonas donde su propio hijo golpeaba. Nunca tendría aquello.

Una chica enfundada en una enorme sudadera se sentó al lado suya con pesadez y cansancio. Sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de su bolsillo y encendió un cigarrillo con cara de disfrute. Eso le asqueaba, que una chica malgastara su preciada vida humana, que le importara tampoco lo que pudiera pasar con ella.

-Eso te matará…- la chica soltó una risita amarga.

-Necesito pensar.

-¿Y te vienes a un parque atestado de niños riendo?- le preguntó irritada por el simple gesto que hizo con los hombros, como si de verdad, todo le diera igual.

-Bueno, es por masoquismo- la rubia vampiro se giró hacia la joven con interés, y se sorprendió al ver los ojos vacíos de vida que tenía.- Yo nunca tendré eso- la vampiro se obligó a fruncir el ceño para que la humana entendiera que no sabía a lo que se refería- niños, nunca me quedaré embarazada, no podré. Supongo que por eso… he venido aquí.- la chica se sumió en un pesado silencio. Por primera vez en su existencia, Rosalie se vio reflejada en una humana. Aquella joven no pasaría de los ¿cuántos? ¿23 años? y no podría tener hijos. Parecía tan destrozada…- ¡Oh! Mi nombre es Alisa y tu eres…

-Rosalie…- murmuró la rubia. Aquella chica era linda, muy linda, se veía frágil y demasiado delgada bajo aquella enorme sudadera. Pero era preciosa, o tal vez, fue ese sentimiento de unión que había surgido hacia ella, no sabía muy bien como, en su interior, lo que hacía que la viera así. De cualquier modo, aquella nariz blanquecina salpicada de pecas y aquellos ojos miel, abiertos de par en par le resultaron encantadores. Y aquella tristeza, que ella misma reflejaba en su cara la gran parte del tiempo, le partió el corazón.- ¿Por qué dices que no puedes tener hijos?

-Me han quitado los ovarios- contestó mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba de sus ojos- me encontraron algo, cáncer. Y de repente ¡pum! Todo se va a la mierda.- Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que bajo esa enorme capucha que le tapaba hasta media frente, no había ni un solo mechón de cabello y se sintió aún peor- Voy a vivir, ya lo he superado, pero… nunca tendré hijos. ¿Sabes Rosalie? Cuando tenía 12 años, en el colegio, nos hicieron escribir una lista de todas las cosas que queríamos hacer en esta vida. Todo el mundo escribió, ser futbolista, millonario, volar un avión… yo puse ser madre. Había visto a mi tía embarazada de mi prima reír cada vez que notaba como su bebé se movía en su barriga. Y quería eso. Quería sentir eso. Es lo que siempre he deseado por encima de todo. Dar tu amor eterno a tu propio hijo.- Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Rosalie asimilaba todo lo que aquella chica humana le había contado. Ella estaba en su misma situación, para poder vivir, había perdido la oportunidad de tener hijos.- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Tu hijo- dijo Alisa señalando con la cabeza a los niños que jugaban al parque.- ¿Cuál es?

-Yo no tengo hijos, Alisa. Estuve en una situación muy similar a la tuya. Alguien salvó mi vida, pero tampoco puedo tener hijos.- No vio compasión en el rostro de la humana, solo comprensión. Escuchó de fondo la risa de su hermosa sobrina y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿Ves a aquella niña de allí? La que juega con la pareja y el hombre de pelo rizado- la joven asintió- es mi sobrina. Ella, se ha convertido en mi mundo. Junto a mi marido, claro, es el del pelo rizado. Su padre es mi hermano y mi cuñada me ha permitido estar en todo momento con la niña. Me ha dejado cuidarla y amarla como si fuera mía.- Y ahí se dio cuenta de la verdad, Bella no solo la había llamado para proteger juntas a la niña, sino que le había dejado estar con ella en todo momento. Le había permitido amarla igual que ella la amaba.- Siempre le estaré agradecida por eso.- Vio a Bella sonreírle desde dónde estaba. Sabía que le había escuchado y Rosalie sonrió con cariño. Cuando volvió a girarse hacia Alisa, la joven también sonreía.

-Pero estamos vivas.- dijo con algo de alegría mientras le tomaba de una mano con fuerza- Hemos perdido nuestro sueño Rosalie, pero estamos vivas. Tú tienes a tu sobrina a la que darle tu amor y a tu marido. Yo tengo a mi novio. Tal vez hayamos pagado mucho por seguir vivas, pero ahora solo podemos disfrutar de nuestras vidas y seguir adelante. Hay que dar gracias a aquellos que nos han salvado y bueno… mi madre dice siempre el alma es inmortal y que hay que vivir nuestra eternidad con toda la felicidad de la que seas capaz. ¿No crees eso?- le preguntó con algo de alegría brillando en sus ojos

-¡Ali!- la chica puso morritos de molestia al escuchar esa voz varonil- ¡Alisa! ¡Alisa!

La gente comenzó a girarse hacia un joven alto, de pelo castaño y barba de un par de días, que gritaba a pleno pulmón intentado encontrar a la chica que intentaba esconderse bajo la capucha.

-¿Quién es?- la chica gesticuló un "mi novio" con los labios- ¿Por qué no le dices que estás aquí?

-Porque me he escapado

-¿Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó encendida en furia

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Él daría la vida por mí. Pero necesitaba descansar del hospital, he tenido que robarle la ropa a él para que nadie se fijara en mí al salir de allí.- Rosalie se sorprendió riendo a carcajadas ante la cara de la chica- ¿Quieres un cigarro?- Rosalie negó con cariño.

-¡Alisa! ¿Cómo te has ido así?- la joven bufó antes de volverse hacia su novio que se veía algo más que molesto- Princesa me has dejado tan preocupado- la seriedad que había mostrado pareció irse por el retrete al decir aquello, y los ojos marrones del chico brillaron de amor al verla allí. Con todo el cariño que pudo, acarició las mejillas de la chica- ¿Por qué has salido así?

-Quería tomar el aire Alec, solo eso. Ella es Rosalie- le dijo presentándola a ella, la vampiro supuso que había sido también para cambiar de tema.

-Encantado Rosalie.

-Igualmente.- contestó la rubia. Notó el olor de Emmet, Reneesme, Bella y Edward acercarse a ellos despacio, dándole tiempo a ella a despedirse tranquilamente.

-Anda Alisa, volvamos al Hospital, daremos un paseo, prometo que será largo- le dijo el chico como si la joven se tratara de una niña pequeña. La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.- Hasta pronto Rosalie, gracias por cuidar a mi Ali.

-Espero que nos veamos Rosalie, yo estaré en el hospital del condado hasta dentro de varios meses.

-Eso cuando no se escapa y se viene aquí- rió Alec con diversión.

-Iré a visitarte, tal vez mi padre pueda llevar tu caso, es médico de ese hospital.- Rosalie se levantó y le tomó de la mano libre- gracias Alisa, no te puedes imaginar cuánto me has ayudado.

-Y tú a mí. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

-Ojalá

Alisa y Alec se despidieron con la mano antes de caminar hacia las afueras del parque. Con cuidado, Alec iba guiando a la chica que arrastraba con pesadez los pies. Ella no podía tener hijos y sin embargo su novio seguía con ella. Seguía con ella a pesar de todo. Y el la amaba con todo su corazón. Alisa tenía mucha suerte.

-Hola Rose- notó los fuertes brazos de su marido abrazarla por la cintura mientras notaba sus labios en su cuello- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Emmet- la vampiro se volvió sobre sí misma aún en los brazos de su marido.

-¿Y a mí tía Rosalie?- preguntó su pequeña niña. La rubia se soltó de su marido para agacharse a la altura de Nessie.

-A ti te quiero más que nadie, princesita.- la niña carcajeó antes de caminar delante de ella y sus padres dando saltitos. Emmet le tomó la cintura para caminar juntos.

Sí, Alisa había tenido suerte. Había superado un cáncer, estaba viva y tenía a su lado a alguien que la amaba tanto. Y sí, ella también la tenía. Gracias a su padre había seguido… viva, por decirlo de algún modo. Y tenía ahora una familia preciosa, un marido que era su vida y una sobrina que la quería como una segunda madre.

La vida era preciosa, y como decía la madre de Alisa "el alma es inmortal y que hay que vivir nuestra eternidad con toda la felicidad de la que seas capaz"

**Gracias a todos!**


End file.
